


Just Enemies

by SpaceJail



Category: Superjail!
Genre: Cliche Plot, Comedy, Enemies, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Friendship, Eventual Romance, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Light Angst, M/M, Possible smut, i guess?, jared is an idiot okay, stingden, tagging shit is hard man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-03-06 23:05:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13421517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceJail/pseuds/SpaceJail
Summary: In only a few weeks time, Warden is supposed to let important people come to his jail for some kind of unwanted event that he was stressed beyond belief about. But Jared's an idiot and managed to mess everything up, but what's new? Long story short, Lord Stingray is involved and now he has to pretend to be in a relationship with his archenemy. Only for his own benefit of course, and out of a bit of pity. However, that involves learning how to tolerate each other.





	1. You Done Fucked Up

**Author's Note:**

> so I still suck at titles and summaries. and guess what, i'm finally writing another superjail fic!! and this time there'll be actual chapters eventually. also, I know this fandom is dead but I still write fics for it. maybe eventually I'll come up with something for one of my other more popular fandoms. for now though, more superjail.  
> ALSO, this chapter is short and mainly dialogue, but trust me the next ones will get more longer and descriptive if I manage to keep this up. this here is sorta just setting up the whole plot.

“You did _what_?” The Warden asked, eyes glinting with a familiar rage that his intern should’ve know very well by now.   
  
“I-It was an accident sir. I panicked!” Squealed Jared, sweat trickling down his forehead.  
  
Warden was pissed. He was outraged. He couldn’t believe this happened, and all he wanted to do right now was to slap Jared into oblivion and scream.   
  
“Let me get this straight...” he began, taking a deep breath. “The worksheet I told you to do, had _optional_ questions about my personal life and you decided to answer them?”  
  
Jared nodded.   
  
“And when it asked about my love life, you wrote down _Stingray_.”   
  
Jared nodded again, a little more sheepishly this time.   
  
The Warden sank down into his chair and covered his eyes, slouching as he heaved out a frustrated sigh. He couldn’t deal with this right now. Out of all days for this, Jared just had to choose this one?   
  
Normally, this wouldn’t have been too big of a deal. Usually Warden would just laugh it off and give Jared some minor punishment, or lower his pay for a few weeks. Yet it was different this time. In only two weeks, Warden was preparing for— shall he say— important people to visit his jail. Inspection, hospitality, guests, and he’d have to offer food and whatnot. It was like a party, except held in a complete madhouse. Worst of all he knew Mistress would be attending as well.   
  
_How fantastic._  
  
“So you’re telling me that when everybody gets here, they’ll be expecting to see me and Stingray together?” As he asked, there was a tinge of hope in his voice, but that hope was crushed when Jared nodded again.   
  
“Y-yes sir. That’s right,” replied Jared.   
  
“You know very well that dating a prisoner of any kind is against my rules.” For a moment, he thought of Alice who always ignored that rule. All of the lucky inmates she’d go on dates with. With a frown he continued. “And even if he wasn’t a prisoner, you seemed to have forgotten that I hate him! He tried to take over Superjail for gods sake!”   
  
By the look of Jared sitting there shaking, he would’ve thought that he was about to have a breakdown or pass out. The small man couldn’t manage to say much of anything besides a few breathed out apologies.   
  
“Worthless,” he mumbled.   
  
Hours later and everything felt like it was getting worse and worse. Several of his machines broke down. Jailbot refused to punish a prisoner (he immediately sent him to get a checkup after that). Alice ignored him and he was still anxious about the whole ordeal with Stingray. How was he supposed to tell him? How could he possibly tell him?   
  
_Oh hey, I need you to fake date me for a day if you don’t mind. Along with other complicated shit like learning how to get the fuck along.  
_  
No way. _No way._ There was no way in hell Warden could do this.   
  
But that’s what he thought. That’s what he thought before he reluctantly told Jailbot to grab Stingray. Before the man he hated so much was standing in front of his desk, spewing out literally every pathetic insult he could think of.   
  
“Shut the fuck up and let me explain myself,” Warden interrupted as Stingray was about to say something else.   
  
It took a lot of courage, and it’d probably take some whiskey in the next thirty minutes, but Warden was able to explain to Stingray what had happened. He also made a point to emphasise that it was all Jared’s fault and not his.   
  
“As you can see, this whole entire thing is fucked. I would rather not be involved with you in any way.” He averted his eyes, clearly hesitant. “But, I’m also desperate. So I’d like to propose some kind of er.. bargain.”   
  
Stingray raised an eyebrow and tilted his head, almost as if he was mentally telling Warden to continue.   
  
“I need you to fake like me. Romantically.” He nearly winced at the thought. “For about two or so weeks I’m going to have it so that you aren’t a prisoner in our files, and you’ll attend the event with me and act like you like me without being weird.”   
  
Stingray stood there with his arms crossed over his chest. He could tell that he was really contemplating this, but it didn’t help that he was glaring at Warden. That only made things worse, and increased Warden’s anxiety more.   
  
“Let’s say, hypothetically, that I agree to this. What do I get for doing it?” Stingray asked after the long moment of silence.  
  
Warden gave him his overly exaggerated toothy grin in reply. Although it was forced, he was still trying. “Whatever you want!” He exclaimed, but before Stingray could speak he quickly added, “as long as it isn’t your freedom.”  
  
Stingray paused, and so did Warden. Neither one of them wanted this. There was a noticeable tension between the two. Whether it was the awkwardness of this or the fact they both wanted to reach out and grab each other’s necks, it could be considered unsure. For once though, Warden was counting on Stingray and it was all Jared’s fault. If this didn’t work out he’ll have to explain what the hell happened without sounding like he was making excuses, or then he would have to make excuses and he didn’t want to deal with that kind of effort.   
  
Finally, after the short tension seemed to pass, Stingray sighed and looked at Warden with pity.   
  
“Fine, I’ll do it.”  
  
Colour quickly returned to Warden’s face, and the usual happy aura returned. “Excellent!” He said, clasping his hands together while he leaned forward in his chair. “Thank you so much.”  
  
Warden stood up and walked over to Stingray. Placing a hand on his shoulder, he grinned and ignored his attempts at getting his hand off. “Mind staying for about an hour? We have much to discuss and do then.”  
  
Stingray grimaced, but agreed nevertheless.


	2. Mornin’ Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the first official day Warden is being forced to be involved with Stingray, and it already isn’t going so well.  
> Stingray’s an asshole, and mornings suck. They’ve got a long two weeks ahead of them and not nearly enough time to ever be able to get along.  
> But hey, they’ve gotta give an attempt at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two!! Finally!!! I’m so proud of myself for being able to write a whole second chapter y’all have n o idea. I’m already working on the third chapter :0. Anyways, this one is a whole lot longer than the last one and Ive got some pretty good ideas. Still kinda setting up the fic, building their relationship and all of that. Enjoy~~

Warden _knew how much of a bad idea this whole ordeal was from the very beginning. He knew by the moment Stingray stepped in his office that this was a horrible idea. Stingray was a walking catastrophe, he ruined everything he laid his hands on. Not to mention how he was simply horrible. He was as mean as he could be. To think things could go smoothly. That Warden would be able to talk to anyone without Stingray barging in, only to talk and talk and be all terrible, until he so much as laid a finger on them and they shattered into dust._

_Everything was breaking. It was all ruined. His jail, his job, his ego. Stingray ruined everything; and at the end of it all he gave him a menacing smile. Torturously slow, he reached his hand out and Warden felt himself completely cornered by cracked walls, until the room closed in on just the two of them. He gulped..._

_And then..._

And then there was the sound of an obnoxiously loud beeping. Warden quickly sat up, looking back and forth in his bedroom until he caught sight of Jailbot who was waiting for him to get up. He let out a grunt when it turned off, falling backwards. His head greeted the soft pillow gladly, and he pulled the sheets up, letting them gently drape over his body.

He took no notice to Jailbot sitting there rather patiently. He could care less. After that dream of his, he’d much rather be left alone to go back asleep and dream a better dream.

But at this point Jailbot was growing impatient. The peace Warden felt so blessed with was rudely ended. Jailbot turned the alarm back on, the volume louder than its normal setting. Warden groaned and pulled the satin sheets over his head until he gave up.

  
x

  
Getting ready to start the day was as uneventful as ever, besides the fact that he literally had a robot doing everything for him in a matter of seconds. Finally a cup of warm coffee was in his hands for him to sip on. He was grateful for the caffeine, not being a morning person and all. His energy was slowly coming back to him as he walked down a hallway with Jailbot floating at his side. Taking a walk in his jail had became a routine of his, just so he could think about the rest of the day.

And suddenly he remembered how today would be a bit different than most days.

He had almost forgotten about yesterday and the deal he had made with Stingray. Although he didn’t want to, he forced himself to remember what they discussed in his office.

The terms were simple; any record of his imprisonment had been temporarily erased. He was to have a normal room, (with extensive security) and he was to be treated as if he was some kind of guest.

But _worst_ of all, Warden would have to see him more than he ever wanted to.

He stopped abruptly in front of a door. He immediately felt his nerves creep up on him. Just looking at the unlocked door made his anxiety eat him up, but he agreed with Stingray yesterday that he wouldn’t lock it.

 _Just take a deep breath,_ he reminded himself. _Count to three, and everything will be okay._

_1..._

He reached out for the doorknob, uneasy at the feeling of the cold metal.

_2..._

He slowly turned it.

_3..._

He swung the door open and it banged against the wall, but that didn’t seem to bother Stingray at all, who was still fast asleep in the large bed that took up most of the room.

His anxiety withered away, but his frustration increased. He wanted to slam the door and yell. _Of course_ this idiot wouldn’t be up yet. Warden should’ve known. He’d been sleeping in a rock hard bunk bed for... how long has he been here? Warden would’ve slept in too. Yet this was no time to feel empathy or pity. There were things to be done, and he couldn’t just let Stingray sleep all day.

Giving Jailbot a look that seemed to be a silent plea for help, the robot beeped in understanding and hovered straight over to the edge of the bed. Warden was beyond proud of him when he acted without a moment of hesitation. Using his extendable limbs, and some water sprayer function Warden forgot he had, he squirted water right onto Stingray’s face and woke him up immediately.

“ _What the fuck_!” Stingray yelled, sitting up in a panic.

Water was dripping down Stingray’s mask. His breathing was heavy, and he put a hand against his chest and narrowed his eyes towards Warden’s direction.

“Are you _fucking_ kidding me right now?!”

Warden grinned, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly. “Sorry, but you wouldn’t wake up,” he said casually, just so he could piss Stingray off even more.

Stingray was on the verge of screaming his head off. Although his breathing calmed down, he still continued to glare hatefully at Warden.

Warden didn’t return the look. In fact, if someone was to see him without any knowledge of him or his relationship with Stingray, they’d probably think that he was somehow glad or happy to see him– when he was really the complete opposite.  
  
“You should get ready,” said Warden. It wasn’t a request, it was a demand. “We have a _very_ busy two weeks. No slacking off.”

And with a wink, and a gesture to his robot, Warden slipped out of the room.

x

  
Not long after, Stingray stumbled out of his new room. He wished he could return to his bed and go back to sleep, but he didn’t want to risk Warden coming back to his room just to pull some other horrible act.

He sighed, looking down at his outfit. It was weird not wearing the orange prison uniform. He had gotten so used to wearing it daily, that he forgot what it was like to wear normal clothes.

His old uniform didn’t quite fit like it used to. It was tighter than before. Not by a lot, though it was still a noticeable difference. Maybe he just wasn’t used to it anymore. Considering he got rather comfortable in the jumpsuit, this was a lot different.

He looked from side to side, and unfortunately there was Warden and Alice walking down the hallway. He could see Warden chatting happily to Alice, who didn’t really look that excited about whatever it was the man was rambling about. Before they approached Stingray, she let out a low grunt and nodded her head, then all fell silent.

Warden was the first to speak. “Stingray,” he muttered out, clearing his throat. In his hand was a brightly coloured purple mug; steam rising from whatever it was inside the cup, indicating that it was terribly hot.

_I bet it’s poison._

Before Stingray could ask any questions, Warden’s arm was extended outwards, the cup dangerously close to Stingray’s chest.

“Here,” he said. “This is for you. Consider it an apology for waking you up.”

Hesitantly, he took the cup from Warden. The outside was just as hot as he thought it would be, which just made him even more reluctant to try the coffee, or at least what he thought was coffee.

The silence was killing him, so he awkwardly smiled at Warden and mumbled a thanks.

The coffee wasn’t _that_ bad. It would’ve been better if he was able to sit down and enjoy it. Warden insisted on walking though; and as he walked, he went on about all of his plans for the next two weeks. Stingray barely listened, more focused on sipping on the coffee rather than to pay attention to what Warden had to say.

“You already know this, but remember that you’ll have to be believable. Just like.. holding hands and stuff will convince people.”

Stingray practically choked on his coffee.

“What?” He asked.

Warden spun around to look at Stingray. His expression resembled something like a confused child. His head was slightly tilted to the side, as if he was waiting for Stingray to continue. But when it became apparent that he was just as confused as he was, he continued.

“We can’t ‘fake date’ and still act like how we normally do. I told you this already,” he frowned. “As long as we just get along and do stuff like hold hands, we’ll be fine.”

“No fucking way. I will not touch you unless it’s to kill you,” Stingray threatened.

Warden scoffed, taking a step closer to Stingray. “Like you could _ever_ possibly do that. With Jailbot and Alice on my side, you can’t lay a finger on me.”

Stingray glanced over at Alice, feeling himself shrink when he watched her loudly crack her knuckles. But he tried to ignore her either way. He also took a step forward, his face now closer to Warden’s than he could possibly want.

“That– that just proves you’re a coward!” He stated arrogantly, despite the obvious stammer. It seemed like he forgot that Alice was right there, giving him her signature death glare. “If you have to have other people hurt me for you, then you’re just pathetic. You’re admitting that you can’t even fight for yourself, idiot.”

And then he spat in Warden’s face.

  
x

  
He didn’t even remember what happened afterwards, nor did he want to think about it. All he knew was that Alice took it as an opportunity to beat the shit out of him; and oh god did he regret everything. Both Alice and Warden were pissed off afterwards, and ignored his complaints about how he ached and needed medical assistance.

They walked into Warden’s office. Warden hadn’t uttered a word, and Stingray was certain that he had multiple bruises at this point.

Why did he ever agree to do this? He hated Warden’s guts. It wasn’t like he was ever willing to get beaten when he said something he shouldn’t have, or to get waken up so rudely that he considered killing both Warden and himself. And he definitely did not want to hold his hand. Romance wasn’t his thing.

He would have absolutely no part in it.

“Sit down,” Warden commanded with a surprisingly stern tone to his voice. It almost caught Stingray off guard; and as tempting as it was to question him, Stingray stayed quiet and walked over to the chair that he didn’t remember being there a minute ago.

Warden’s office was actually pretty neat. He hadn’t really paid attention last night; and everything other time he’s been in it he never really cared. Now that there was complete silence and it was late morning, when things were still relatively peaceful, he found himself quite interested in it. It was... unusual.

Usually, when you think of an office, you think of a small room with blank walls and a bland floor, with furniture that was always brand new and boring. Oh, and not to mention a computer. If you were lucky, there’d even be a small window with a decent view.

But Warden’s office was just entirely different than the norm. That should’ve been expected considering how Warden was; flamboyant, weird, creative and had a hint of good fashion sense as well- of course he’d never say any of this out loud. Stingray couldn’t decide what interested him more. The circular shape of the room, the patterns in both the ceiling and floor, or the extraordinary view of the entire jail through the large window behind the desk.

If it hadn’t been for the door being slammed shut, Stingray would’ve been stuck in his little trance for a long time.

Warden sat in his chair, hands clasped together on the desk. For some time, he stayed quiet, looking at Stingray with an expression that he couldn’t really make out. However, he could tell that whatever was going through Warden’s head, he most likely didn’t want to find out.

“If we’re going to do this successfully, we oughta learn how to tolerate each other,” said Warden, not bothering to look Stingray in the eyes.

“So tell me more about yourself. Unless if I’m mistaken, I’m sure you’re not just some pompous tyrannical asshole with no other personality traits.”

Stingray tilted his head and scowled. “What is there to know? Asking pointless questions isn’t going to make me like you any more.”

Warden ignored this.

“Have you ever had a friend _?_ ” He asked.

“Excuse me?”

“ _Have you ever had a friend_?” Warden repeated. “Like.. a real friend?”

Stingray absolutely couldn’t believe Warden was asking this. He couldn’t tell whether he was serious or not, because for once it was just so hard to figure out. Then again, Warden was always like pandora’s box. You never knew what was going to happen when it came to him. He always had some crazy idea that no one else has ever thought of.

“Y-yes. Obviously I’ve had friends.” But after saying that, he wasn’t actually so sure. It felt like he had just lied straight through his teeth.

Whatever. Not like it matters anyways.

“What about you, Warden? Have _you_ ever had friends?” His tone was mocking, and he could tell that Warden had taken offence by the way he glared and muttered something under his breath.

“I’ve had plenty of friends,” he boasted, his hand suddenly against his chest. “Especially now. Everyone likes me.”

And then it became apparent to Stingray that both him and Warden weren’t telling the truth. Warden was lying, and so was he. He felt his face soften, and then there was that small amount of pity he felt for Warden that made him give in yesterday. But before he could let his rationality take over, he let a grin spread across his face.

“Here’s an idea,” Stingray began, leaning back in his chair.

“Let’s play a game.”

He could see Warden’s face light up with a familiar curiosity, with a hint of innocent confusion mixed in. It made the grin on his face turn into this messed up looking grimace, as if he was trying to act like he was disgusted, but while not being able to hide the sly little smile that was oh so obvious.

When Warden didn’t say anything, he adjusted himself in the seat and continued.

“It isn’t technically a game alright, but it’s something. How about we ask each other five questions, and we have to answer it truthfully. Sound good?”

Warden put his hand under his chin and pursed his lips.

“Okay, _but_ , it should be a game. We need some kind of rule and objective or else we won’t answer each other truthfully probably,” he suggested, looking rather serious and interested in this whole idea. Stingray on the other hand, just wanted to get this over with. He didn’t want to make up some game.

He sighed, resting his elbow on the arm of the chair.

“Okay then. Since you’re so into this, you make up the rules and objective,” he grumbled.

He swore for a second that he saw Warden _smirk_ at him.

“The rules should be pretty obvious. We can’t lie, and we can’t be rude about each other’s answers. Neither can we use anything we say against each other,” he deadpanned, giving Stingray a look that screamed, _I’ve known you long enough to know that’s exactly what you’ll do_. And honestly, it wasn’t wrong.

“That isn’t interesting enough,” said Stingray, shrugging. He then paused to think, his hand placed underneath his chin. Then he came up with something with a large grin. “How about if we do say something rude, we have to admit something. Or reveal a secret.”

The way Warden began to pout at the suggestion made him laugh.

“That isn’t fair,” Warden mumbled childishly.

“Oh yes it is! We won’t be mean to each other if we have to suffer for it.”

But part of Stingray really was hoping Warden would be the one to slip and say something rude. He’d love to know something horrible about the man, just so he can turn it against him. That was the idea of course.

What? You couldn’t have _possibly_ thought he was doing this without any malicious intent? From the very start– even if he agreed out of a little pity– he also did it because he knew he’d be able to try and get closer to Warden. And he could use every bit of information against him. He could eventually escape. Or better yet, he can take over Superjail and let Warden rot like he deserves.

He had a plan.

“Fine,” Warden finally sighed out, giving in.

Stingray clapped his hands together, smirking over at Warden. ”Great~!” He purred, purposely making his tone of voice exaggerated. Then, he stood up, walking over to Warden’s desk.

“Before we start, I need some damn food. And since I’m a guest can I have something better than prison food?”

He heard Warden mumble out an insult under his breath before getting up.


	3. that’s it folks

hey y’all sorry to burst your guys’ bubbles but i’m not in the fandom anymore so I won’t be continuing this. sorry!


End file.
